Demons
by emylova
Summary: While walking home late one night, Kim Crawford see's something she wasn't meant to see. Robbery. What's worse than that? Being kidnapped by the person who did it. What's even worse? Falling in love with that person. KICK! R
1. Prologue

I pulled my jacket tighter around my petite body as I walked through the dark streets of Tennessee. It was really late and I needed to get home quick. Thinking fast, I strolled into an alley, using it as a short cut. But I wish I hadn't. I hid behind a trash can as I witnessed the scene in front of me.

There was a boy with brown, shaggy hair, probably a year older than me, holding a gun to a mans head. The man was on his knees, pleading for mercy.

"Give me all the money you have!" The boy yelled. The man took out his wallet and threw it at the boy. The boy picked it up and kicked the man in the temple, knocking him out. I gasped but quickly regretted it. The boy saw me and I sprinted, trying to get away but he was faster.

He grabbed my waist and pushed me against a wall, holding the gun to my head. Tears slid down me cheeks as I realized I was going to die.

"please don't kill me" I stuttered. The boy thought for a moment before smirking.

"Listen, I won't kill you yet if you do exactly what I say" He threatened darkly. I nodded weakly, refusing to speak.

"Take out your phone" He instructed. I did and took out my phone. "Now call you mom and tell her your sleeping over at a friends house this week,if you dare mention me, I'll shoot you"

I dialed my moms number and held it up to my ear. It rang three times before she answered.

"Kim, Honey is that you?" She asked, her voice etched with worry.

"Yes mom, It's me" I said shakily.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I looked at the boy before answering.

"I'm fine, I just called to tell you that I would be staying at a friends house this week because... she needs a tutor." I lied through my teeth.

"Oh ok honey, that's fine just stay safe okay?" She asked.

"Of course, love you" I stated.

"Love you too" She answered before hanging up. I slid my phone back into my pocket before looking at the boy.

"Now what?" I demanded.

"Now your coming with me" He grinned, grabbing my arm tightly and pulling me out of the alley. He placed the gun on my hip and hid it with my jacket.

"You run and I'll shoot" He threatened. I nodded and walked beside him. He brought me to his car and threw me in, doing up the seatbelt. Then he took out a cloth and placed it over my nose and mouth. I held my breath the best I could but eventually my world started to get dizzy and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and mentally groaned. I took a minute to study my surroundings before standing up and onto my feet. I was in a dark room, with a small bed. That's it. No window or anything. I spotted the door and didn't think twice, before running to it.

I grasped the handle and turned it,but it didn't budge. I was trapped.

"Let me out!" I screamed, kicking and punching the door. I heard footsteps approaching and backed up a bit as the door opened. The shaggy haired boy stood their with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Will you shut up!" He yelled angrily.

"Make me!" I challenged. He raised his eyebrows in amusement and pulled out his gun, pointing it at me.

"Never mind" I said quietly, knowing I had been defeated.

"That's what I thought" He smirked. I glared at him angrily.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked.

"Seaford, California" He answered. My eyes went wide.

"But I live in Tennessee!" I exclaimed, annoyed.

"Not anymore sweet cheeks" He replied, stating the obvious.

"Why couldn't you have just left me alone?" I questioned.

"Because we all know you would have called the damn cops!" He retorted angrily.

"Well maybe it would have been best if you went to jail!" I yelled back without thinking. Crap I'm an idiot. He raised his hand and struck me in the face. I tumbled to the floor, holding my face.

"Don't yell at me! Your mine now and I refuse to have you talk to me like that!" He thundered, looking down at me. I nodded without speaking, staring at the floor. I blinked back tears, not wanting him to see me cry.

He left without saying another word, slamming the door behind him. I curled up into a little ball and cried as my tears soaked the carpet. Hopefully my family was looking for me. Hopefully I would survive another day.

Dinner was awkward, he brought me some bread and water before leaving me again. I didn't even know why he wanted me here. I wasn't pretty or anything. I lay in my bed on my side, staring at the wall. I couldn't sleep. I heard the door squeak open and turned quickly to see the boy again, walking in.

"Hey" He said quietly. I didn't answer, instead I studied him. He was fairly tall with a really nice build. His dark brown hair went down to almost his shoulders but he didn't look like a hippie or anything. It curled loosely at the bottom and was kind of cute. He had light brown eyes too.

"I'm so sorry for hitting you I just, sort of lost it. I promised myself I would never hit a girl and I don't know what came over me" He apologized, hanging his head in shame. I was surprised that he actually had the courage to apologize to me.

"It's okay" I whispered hoarsely. I truthfully don't know why I forgave him but I do know that I should give him a chance. I have a pretty good judge of character and for some reason I know that he's had a hard past. When I stare into his eyes, I see pain.

Maybe I could change him.

"What's you name?" He asked.

"Kim, Kim Crawford, What's yours?" I asked.

"Jack, Jack Brewer" He mimicked. I smiled as I came to my conclusion. I could change him.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke at midnight screaming. I had just had a nightmare. It was the same nightmare every night and it always ended the same way._ He_ would come back.

Tears streamed down my face and I curled up into a little ball, shaking. The door opened and Jack came sprinting in, shirtless.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?" He asked frantically. I sniffled and hid my face in my knees. Jack walked over to me and I felt a hand rest on my back.

"What happened?" he asked more calmly. I looked up and met his worried gaze.

"It was just a nightmare" I said trying to sound brave. Jack relaxed a little.

"What time is it?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Its two thirty in the morning" He admitted.

"Oh, sorry for waking you up" I apologized.

"It's fine, Are you hungry?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled and picked me up over his shoulder, bringing me to the kitchen. I looked around, studying it. It was actually really nice.

"So, do you live here by yourself?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yes it's just me" He replied. "You want some toast?"

I nodded, giving a little smile. He grabbed two slices of bread and popped them into the toaster. We sat for a moment in silence before the toast popped up. He grabbed it and put it on a plate. He grabbed some butter and started to butter my toasts. When he finished, he handed them to me. I thanked him quietly before taking a bite.

"Will I ever get to see my family again?" I asked. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Forget about them!" Jack said harshly, all the happiness gone. Tears flooded my eyes at the thought of never seeing them again. I stood up and ran to my room, slamming the door and falling to my knees. I cried into my hands as I remembered all the fun times my family and I had. I would never get to see them again.

Minutes later the door opened and Jack came in looking guilty. He walked over to me and picked me up, placing me on the bed.

"I'm sorry" He said quietly. I sniffled and looked at him.

"It's fine" I said quietly. He smiled slightly and wrapped me in a hug. I really didn't know how to react so I hugged him back.

After hugging for a moment he tucked me in and left. I was confused. Why was he suddenly so nice to me? I shrugged it off and closed my eyes, falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes and all the memories of last night flooded my mind. I rolled off the bed and walked over to the door. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked. I walked out to the kitchen to see a note on the counter. I picked it up.

_Dear Kim,_

_Sorry that I am not there to greet you but I had to take care of some "business". I will be back soon, Do __**NOT **__answer the door to anyone. It's dangerous right now. If you need anything, call me. My number is on the side of the fridge and the phone is in the living room. Be safe._

_Jack_

I shrugged and put the note down. I walked into the pantry and grabbed a box of cereal, pouring it into a bowl and adding milk. I walked over to table and sat down, eating my food.

_Thump! Thump!_

I froze as I heard footsteps. If Jack wasn't home, who was that? I tiptoed to the living room and grabbed the phone, walking to the side of the fridge and tearing the paper that held Jack's number on it. I debated on calling Jack, or the police, and realized calling Jack was probably my best option. I don't know why but I felt safe with Jack.

I quietly dialed the number as I heard the footsteps again. I ran to the closet and leaped in, closing the doors and wrapping my arms around my legs, holding the phone up to my ear. The footsteps got louder.

"Hello? "Jack answered.

"Jack" I said in a shaky voice.

"What's wrong?_"_ He asked in a worried tone.

"There are people in the house" I whispered. The footsteps got even louder and it sounded like they were downstairs now.

"Where are you?" He questioned.

"I'm hiding in the closet, Jack what's happening?" I asked trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"Kim just relax. I'm on my way now. If you can, I need you to try and get out of the house" He suggested.

"Okay I'll try" I opened the closet door slightly and peeked through the crack. I saw two men walking around, both armed. I backed away from the door and hid in the corner of the closet.

"I can't Jack, there's no way out" I cried.

"Shh, calm down, I'm coming, please just stay safe" He demanded.

"Jack Please hur-" I was interrupted by the closet doors being thrown open. Oh crap.


	5. Chapter 5

I screamed as I saw two guys, both with guns, looking angry. One grabbed my arm and hauled me up. I whimpered, tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Where's Jack Brewer?" He hissed, pointing the gun at me.

" I don't know" I stuttered. The grip on my arm tightened.

"Don't lie to me!" He said in a threatening tone.

"I swear, I don't know" I explained, praying that Jack would show up.

"Are you his girlfriend or something?" he asked. I shook my head. He stared at his friend before smirking.

"C'mon Blondie" He said dragging me to the door. I planted my feet firmly on the ground, trying to resist.

"No, let me go!" I yelled. He just continued dragging me.

"I believe she told you to let her go" I husky voice behind us stated. Jack. I let out a sigh of relief as I turned around to see Jack, pointing a gun and glaring at the criminal.

"Hello Jackson" He hissed. Jack glared even more intensely. I could almost see the gears turning in his head, trying to think of a plan. I saw his eyes light up and he smirked smugly.

"Hello Beethoven" He replied.

"Wow, that's quite a name" I snickered.

"Shut it Goldilocks" He snapped. I instantly fell quiet, staring at Jack. His eyes met mine and I could see he had a plan. Without warning, Jack raised his gun and shot the light, making everything go dark. I took the opportunity to raise my leg and kick Beethoven really hard where the sun didn't shine. He groaned and released me.

I ran to Jack and stood beside him. He moved forward so I was now behind him. I heard two more gun shots and looked around Jack to see the two criminals fleeing.

Jack turned and looked at me with a worried glance.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I looked into his eyes and hugged him. I felt him tense but slowly hug back.

"You just saved my life" I whispered. I felt him chuckle and stroke my hair. I noticed he had a cut above his eyebrow. I lifted my hand and touched it lightly. I saw him wince.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I got in a little fight before I came home" He said sheepishly. I grabbed his wrist and led him to the couch, making him sit down, before running upstairs and grabbing a first aid kit. I walked back downstairs and pulled out some anti-bacterial and poured some onto a cotton pad, dabbing the cut.

"Jesus, that hurts" Jack yelled.

"Sorry" I apologized. After I finished cleaning his wound, I put away the first aid supplies and walked back downstairs. I took a seat on the couch and stared at my hands, playing with my fingers.

"Thanks" Jack said, breaking the awkward silence. I looked up at him and met his gaze, looking into his brown eyes.

_No Kim, you can't fall in love with him, remember what happened last time? _My conscience scolded me.

"Anytime" I said coolly, but before I knew it, we were both leaning in. I felt Jacks hot breath on my lips as he stopped an inch away from my mouth.

"What would you do if I kissed you right now" Jack asked in a husky voice.

"Slap you" I whispered back.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take" He confirmed, before closing the gap.


	6. Chapter 6

My lips moved in sync with Jack's as we kissed happily. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. We broke the kiss, breathing heavy and stared at each other. Jack scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"sorry" He whispered. "I just couldn't help it"

"Its okay, I'm just sorta confused" I confirmed.

"Why?" He asked.

"How can I be in love with my captor?" I blurted out. Jack took a minute to think.

"I don't have to be the captor" He answered. I gave him a confused look.

"But you can't let me go"

"What if you agree to stay with me? I promise you I will protect you with my life, I don't know what I would do without you, please be my girlfriend" He begged. I thought for a moment before answering.

"Yes, but can I please, eventually go see my family?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes" He answered simply. I smiled and jumped into his arms. He spun me around and kissed the top of my head. Once we sat down, a very important question struck my mind.

"Why are you a criminal?" I whispered, looking at the ground. I felt scared that he would lash out at me and start yelling. He sighed.

"I figured I would have to tell you" He said, looking at me. "When I was 12, my family abandoned me, leaving me to fend for myself. I became a criminal, stealing from people to stay alive. I was never actually caught, so I decided this was the life I had to live. I didn't know any better, and I was angry at my family for leaving. I was sad that I wasn't good enough for them" he explained.

I stared at him with wide eye as I felt sadness overwhelm me. Jack has had a very tough life. I embraced him in a hug and felt him hug back.

"I guess fair is fair so I might as well tell you my past" I sighed. Jack stared at me anxiously, waiting for me to start.

"My family loved me with all their heart but my boyfriend didn't. Our relationship started out amazing, he was nice, considerate and loving. But a few months after he started getting abusive, getting drunk every night. He threatened to hurt my family if I told anyone. He forced me to move in. He got mad at every little thing, even if I wore the wrong shirt or something, he would beat me. One night, I crossed the line by trying to run away. He tried to kill me. I called the cops when I locked myself in the bedroom, but he busted the door down before help came. When he realized I called the cops, he stabbed me in the stomach. I passed out and woke up in the hospital a week later. My boyfriend was taken to jail and I've lived alright ever since." I sighed.

Jack looked at me in complete shock. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"we have both been through a lot, haven't we?" He laughed. I nodded and giggled.

"well we can have a better life together" I suggested. Jack nodded and kissed my temple. I smiled and snuggled into him, closing my eyes and letting sleep take over me.


	7. Chapter 7

_Kim's P.O.V._

_I ran as fast as I could through the old, abandoned town, not sure where I was going. I had to get away from him. I turned the corner and dashed into an alley, only to find a dead end._

_I glanced behind me to find him approaching me with a knife in his hand. He pushed me against the wall and held the knife to my Throat._

_"Kim" He screamed._

"Kim" I opened my eyes to see Jack looking at me with worried eyes. I felt tears on my cheeks and realized I was shaking. It was just another nightmare. I collapsed into my boyfriends arms and sobbed.

"He came back" I hiccupped. Jack understood exactly what I meant. He held me tighter and stroked my hair.

"What if these dreams mean something?" I questioned. Jack opened his mouth but quickly shut it, not knowing what to say.

"Shh, its okay, even if they do, He won't be able to hurt you" He cooed after a long moment of silence. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" I whispered

"Anytime".

Jack was giving me an official tour of his house and I must admit, It was a pretty nice place. He lead me into a room with green walls, karate posters and trophies everywhere. I assumed this was his bedroom.

"how did you become so amazing at karate?" I asked. Jack chuckled.

"My Grandfather taught me before he died. When he died, that's when my family abandoned me, I became a 1st degree black belt with his help, and I taught myself after that." He replied.

I nodded, impressed. My eyes wandered to a door in Jack's room.

"What's in there?" I asked, pointing to it. Jack stiffened.

"Um, I wouldn't go in there, you can if you like but I suggest not to" He replied nervously.

I walked over to the door and opened it, surprised at what I saw.

Guns. Shelves and shelves full of guns. I gasped and stared at Jack.

"There incase of an emergency" He clarified. I nodded, not knowing what to say.

"The other day, when the guys broke in, who were they?" I asked.

"Other criminals, wanting my money" He replied, walked over to me, wrapping his hands around my waist.

"are you scared?" He whispered, sending shivers down my spine. I shook my head.

He chuckled, "That's good"


	8. Chapter 8

Kim's P.O.V.

We arrived at a restaurant around 7ish. Jack said he was taking me out somewhere for dinner so...here we are! We walked through the front doors, hand In hand and sat down at a booth. There was a bar in the restaurant and lots of drunk people. Jack stood up.

"I'm going to go grab a drink, want anything?" He asked.

"No thanks" I replied. He nodded and kissed my cheek before walking away.

A sleezy looking man started to approach me. He had slick black hair, earrings, tattoos, fake teeth and he reeked of alcohol. He smiled creepily when he saw me and slid into the booth, beside me.

"what's a pretty girl like you doing here by herself?" he asked in a sinister sweet tone. I shifted awkwardly, praying that Jack would return soon. The man placed a hand on my thigh but I swatted it away quickly.

"Feisty" he muttered. He grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them above my head, climbing on top of me. I was terrified. I tried to escape but he held me tight. He started kissing my neck while I squirmed and screamed.

Suddenly he went flying backward to reveal a furious looking Jack. Other men started to approach slowly, maybe ten or eleven of them.

"Keep your hands off my girlfriend" Jack growled. The man chuckled.

"Hello again Brewer, Where is the money? Beethoven told me that you fought, he also told me about this lovely blonde babe" He winked at me and I lifted my hand and placed the ring I was wearing onto my middle finger, flipping the bird.

"Grab her" he instructed his. They quickly started approaching me, while I got into a fighting stance. This was going to be a challenge. One of his thugs made the first move, throwing a punch at my face. I blocked it and kicked him in the 'area' making him fall to his knees. The other men stood there in awe, giving me the opportunity to kick two more of them.

Two others walked up to me and tried to attack me but I fought them off too. I was surprised they weren't carrying guns or any other weapons. Oh Oh class, retard alert!

I looked over to see Jack take out four guys with his ninjaness. Three more approached me, these ones harder to fight. I managed to knock out one before the other two grabbed me.

Jack's P.O.V.

I managed to fight off all of the thugs until I realized something. Kim was gone! I searched everywhere only to find a note. It read:

**Say bye-bye to blondie**

**A/N cliffy sorta! The faster you review the faster I update.**


	9. Chapter 9

kim's p.o.v.

My head hurt a lot. My vision was sorta blurry. I had no idea where i was. I tried to move but realised i was tied to a chair. Suddenly all the memories of last night flooded through my head.

_Flashback_

_The two guys grabbed me and covered my mouth. i kicked and screamed trying to get Jacks attention but it didnt work. The men delivered a hard punch to my temple, making everything go black._

_End of flashback_

Well that explained why my head hurt. Wow, i cant believe i have been kidnapped again! What a life.

The door creaked open to reveal Beethoven, smirking evilly.

"hello blondie, miss me?" he seethed. I glared at him.

"oh, no need to be scared, i dont bite" he chuckled. He reached out to caress my cheek and i used all my strength not to flinch. Then when he least excpected it, i bit him, hard.

He yelped in surprise and pulled his hand away. I smiled in victory but that was soon replaced by a frown as i felt a stinging sensation in my cheek. He slapped me?! Well i guess i sorta deseved that.

"now that we know who is the boss here, i need you to listen" he hissed. I sat there waiting for him to countinue.

"we arent nessesarily going to hurt you, well kinda, but if Jack saves you then it wont hurt much. We just gotta give him a quick phone call."he smirked, pulling out his phone.

He put it on speaker and waited for Jack to pick up.

"hello?" answered a depressed voice.

"hello Brewer, its your favourite person here, live with your girlfriend" beethoven replied.

"i swear if you touch a single hair on her head, you wont live to see another day!" jack threatend, obviously angry.

"we are in the old warehouse on 29th street. We are about to do something to blondie you probably arent to fond of, but if you make it in time to save her then i guess its her lucky day, if not, bye bye blondie" beethoven retorted, ending the call.

He walked out of the room but returned moments later, carrying a container full of liquid. He started pouring it on the walls, and floor and the smell hit me.

It was gas. He took out his lighter and smiled at me.

"nice knowing you" he said simply, dropping the lighter and running. Setting the warehouse on fire.

A/n i know it short, sorry. Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Kim's P.O.V.

Flames flickered through the room and I came to my conclusion. I was going to die. I blinked back tears. My life couldn't end like this. I was too young.

I struggled and shifted in the chair, attempting to break free. The flames started to spread faster and my breathing quickened. God please help me.

Jack's P.O.V.

As soon as the phone call ended, I sprinted to my car, hopping into the drivers seat and speeding to the warehouse. I could see the flames rising from the roof and a lot of _what if's_ ran through my head. I jumped out of the car and raced for the entrance only to find in padlocked. I backed up a bit before running and doing a flying sidekick at the door, knocking it open.

I ran in and scanned the area for Kim. The thick, black smoke made it hard to see, but I fought it, trying desperately to find her. I finally spotted a mop of blonde hair and raced over to her to see she had minor burns and was struggling to stay awake.

I untied the ropes holding her and she fell forward into my arms, sobbing, losing consciousness. I picked her up bridal style and carried her as fast as I could out of the burning building, heading to my car.

I put Kim in the front seat and put her seatbelt on. I ran to the other side and got in, heading to the hospital. Kim had already passed out giving me even more motivation to get there.

I finally pulled into the parking lot and didn't even care how bad my park job was. I grabbed Kim and bolted into the hospital. Nurses approached me and asked what happened. I told them that she was stuck in a burning building and needed immediate help. They put her on a gurney and started wheeling her away.

I grabbed her hand and tried to follow but they told me she needed surgery and I couldn't go in. I understood and went to sit in the waiting room.

After an hour, the doctor approached me.

"Are you here for Kimberly Crawford?" he asked. I nodded and stood up.

"She has a minor concussion and a few scrapes and burns, but seems to be okay. We were able to remove the poison that was injected into her-"

"Wait, slow down, what poison?!" I asked. The doctor looked up from his clipboard.

"She had poison injected into her, the person who trapped her in the building probably knew you would save her and injected the poison to kill her. She has survived though and will be okay so don't worry. She is sleeping now but you can go see her. She can go as soon as she wants, I just need you to sign these forms" He said, holding up the papers. I signed them and ran to go see Kim.

I finally made it to her room and flung open the door to find her starting to move. I rushed to her side and grabbed her hand, just as her eyes opened.

Kim's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes to see Jack looking at me anxiously, holding my hand.

"I'm so sorry" Jack said, stroking my hair. I managed a weak smile.

"It hurts" I whimpered.

"I know baby, I know" Jack soothed me. I relaxed at his touch and kissed his hand.

"can we go home?" I asked quietly. Jack nodded and helped me stand up. He grabbed me clothes and gave me a little push in the direction of the bathroom.

I changed and walked out of the bathroom to find Jack sitting in a chair, staring at his hands.

"ready to go?" I asked. Jack stood up and nodded, grabbing my hand and leading me to the door.

* * *

We arrived at his house and I walked over to the couch, plopping down on it and sighing. Jack walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my temple.

"I have a surprise for you" Jack smiled. I gave him a questioning glance. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out to slips of paper, handing them to me.

In my hands, were two plane tickets to Tennessee.

**A/N HAHA another cliffy! I love doing cliffies, its fun. This is the longest chapter I have ever written so please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N this story is about to take a sharp turn! I couldnt resist!**

Kim's P.O.V.

I gasped and my hands flew to my mouth. I could finally see my family again. I smiled a geniune smile and leaped into Jacks arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and locking my arms loosly around my neck.

I bent down and kissed him happily. He kissed back instantly, backing me into a wall. He hands rested on my hips and my burrowed in his hair.

"thank you so much!" i wispered, breathing heavy. Jack reconnected our lips.

"anything *kiss* for *kiss* you *kiss*" he replied between kisses. We broke apart and he let me down.

"when do we leave?" i asked. He smiled.

"tomorrow"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, we packed our bags and headed to the airport. We headed through security and borded the plane.

"i've never been on an airplane" i retorted, breaking the silence. Jack gave me an amused look.

"well I think lifting off will be your favourite part" he replied, interlocking our fingers.

I smiled and nodded. The intercom came on and explained all the rules. Then, we were moving.

At first, we drove around for what seemed like forever but we were soon speeding down the runway.

I clutched onto Jacks arm for dear life as we as i felt ourselves going up. He had a huge smirk on his face, watching my reactions.

As soon as we were level, i let go of him and felt blood rushing to my cheeks. Jack chuckled and poked my side.

"was the wittle Kimmy scared?" he asked in a baby voice. I elbowed him in the stomach and winced in pain. It felt like i just elbowed a brick wall. Karate has definetly been nice to him.

He continued to laugh at me until i felt the plane lurch. The seatbelt sign turned on and so did the intercom.

"good afternoon folks, this is your captain speaking, we are expeirencing some major turbulance and i ask that you all stay seated, i will try my best to get us out of here safetly." the captain informed us.

Children started crying and people whipped out their phones, sending texts to their loved ones.

I started to tremble and fear washed me. Tears leaked down my cheeks and i knew we werent going to make it.

Jack saw the fear in my eyes and undid his seatbelt, unbuckling mine as well. He placed me in his lap and rocked us back and forth.

"shh, baby its ok" he soothed. I managed to steady my breathing and controlled my breathing.

We lurched down again probably dropping 300 ft in the air. I let out a little shriek and clung tighter onto Jack.

"we have made it safetly through the turbulance" the captain explained.

Cheers irrupted from the plane and a smile spread across my face. We were safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

we landed in Tenessee 3 hours later. I was eager to see my family. We grabbed our luggage and rented a car.

I told Jack the directions to my house and we pulled into my driveway minutes later. I could see my parents car in the driveway and knew my parents were home.

I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, a smile on my face.

But no one answered.

I tried again and got the same result. Something wasn't right.

I banged my fist as hard as i could on the cold wooden door as worry started to spread inside me.

When nobody answered i began to freak out. Jack saw i was worried and gestured for me to step back. I did and he kicked the door with great force, causing it to fly open.

I walked inside to find everything quiet.

"mom? Dad?" i called. I got no reply. I searched the entire house until i came to my parents room. I pushed open the door with Jack at my side and screamed at what I saw...

**A/N i know, im cruel. Review to find out what happens next.**


	12. Chapter 12

My parents, on the ground, dead. I gasped and ran to them, checking their pulse but feeling nothing. Sobs escaped my mouth as I fell to my knees, crying.

"Its ok Kimmy, your next" said a familiar voice. But it wasn't Jack. I gasped and turned around to see my ex-boyfriend Brett, smirking happily. He started to approach me, but Jack stepped in his way, putting him in a headlock and pushing him against the wall.

"I swear to god if you lay one finger on her, I will kill you slowly and painfully" Jack growled. Brett looked terrified.

"YOU KILLED THEM" I screamed, running up and punching him in the face. Brett hissed and jumped at me but I got into a fighting stance and kicked him in the stomach. He didn't seem very fazed and recovered quickly. He kicked me in the ribs and raised his fist to strike me, but Jack caught it before it hit me.

"You probably, shouldn't have done that" He stated cockily, grabbing Brett's arm and flipping him over his shoulder, bashing him into the wall. Brett crumpled to the ground and wheezed in pain. Jack kicked him in the temple and Brett went limp, knocked out cold. I ran to the phone and called the cops.

They arrived shortly after, taking Brett back to jail and wrapping my parents bodies up. I couldn't bare to see my parents dead figures any longer and sprinted up to my old bedroom.

_" when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn, Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice, Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling, And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain Just smile back_  
_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn, Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing So baby don't feel no pain Just smile back" _I sang sadly. **(first person to guess that song gets a shoutout)**

I heard clapping and turned around to see Jack starring at me with sad eyes.

"You have a beautiful voice baby" He whispered, taking me in his arms. I rolled up in a ball and cried into his chest. He rubbed my back soothingly and cuddled me.

I already missed my parents.

**A/N I wrote this chapter already but it got deleted so I had to do it again and the first time was better but I was to lazy to write it again so yeah. I know its short but review anyway. please?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shout outs to the people who guessed the song. The song was 'When I'm Gone' By Eminem**

**jackxxkimlover**

**LiveYourPassions**

**golly02**

**LOVESUCKS87**

**Good Job y'all! Also, check out my Poll on my profile page. Need your votes! Thanks.**

* * *

_**DAY OF THE FUNERAL**_

Kim's P.O.V.

I stared at the reflection of the depressed girl in front of me. She had long, blonde hair and wore a strapless, black dress. It was short in the front and long in the back. She wore it with a pair of black combat boots and a sparkly silver belt around the waist. This girl looked sad. This girl, was me.

I was getting ready for my parents funeral. I applied some eyeliner, mascara,and red lipstick. My hair was curled and I had a black headband on. Jack walked up behind me in a tux and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my back.

"you look beautiful" He whispered. I blushed and turned around, giving him a kiss on his jaw.

"Thanks, you look very handsome" I complimented, turning around to fix my mascara.

"You don't need make up baby, your beautiful just the way you are" Jack said seriously. I smiled and made my way towards the door, slipping on my black pumps and grabbing my purse.

We made our way to the garage and I opened the door, smiling at the fact my Chevy, durmax diesel was still sitting there, waiting to be used.

"I'm driving" Jack demanded, breaking the silence.

"No way, you are not driving my baby" I disagreed.

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"Fine!" I yelled, tossing him the keys and sitting in the passengers seat. He smiled in victory and got into the drivers seat, starting the truck. I plugged in my ipod and turned up the volume loudly, selecting a song. **(This is something me and my dad always do and I couldn't resist) **

_"Right, right turn off the lights_

_We gonna lose our minds tonight_

_What's the dealeo?_

_I love when it's all too much5 a.m.,_

_turn the radio up_

_Where's the rock and roll?  
Party crasher, panty snatcher_

_Call me up if you a gangster_

_Don't be fancy, just get dancey_

_Why so serious?" _

I sang, laughing. **(Guess the song= shout out)**

We arrived at the funeral home and I made a mental promise not to cry. I wore waterproof make up though, just incase. We made our way inside and sat down.

**A/N I'm gonna do the funeral scene in the next Chappy but I didn't know how to end this one. I didn't wanna leave you guys with a cliffy so sorry if the ending sucks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Shout outs:**

**KarateGirl77**

**curlygirl02**

**Aria934**

**lovemeforwhoiam**

**Mee896**

**Violet2299**

**kicklover101**

**ShiningStars152**

**LiveYourPassions **

**LOVESUCKS87**

**jackxxkimlover**

**And many others, guessed the song. Thanks so much for getting me over 300 reviews! One of the happiest days of my life. Love y'all.**

* * *

I stared at the caskets in front of me. I blinked back tears as I walked up to them and placed a flower in each one.

"I love you guys so much. You were always there for me and even if I acted like a brat sometimes, you still loved me. It should have been me. I should be dead, not you guys! I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop him. I love you both so much." I cried. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and keep me from falling.

"I know you miss them" Jack murmured against my neck. I sniffled and turned around to hug him properly.

"mhm" I mumbled, not wanting to talk anymore. We walked over to the seating place and sat down as various family members talked.

"Kim Crawford, would you like to say a few words?" The priest asked. I nodded and stood up, walking up to the mic.

"Um, hi everyone" I mumbled shyly. "My parents were the best people I knew. They never got mad at anything I did, they were always forgiving if I did something stupid, they gave me a chance to turn my life around after... Brett showed up. I will truly miss them and they will always have a special place in my heart"

People clapped and others gave me sympathetic looks. I gave a watery smile and sat back down.

"Good job sweetie" Jack whispered.

"Thanks" I replied. We drove to the graveyard to watch my parents be buried. I felt a few tears slip down my cheeks but I couldn't let them be noticed so I wiped them quickly.

* * *

After they were done I stared at my mother and fathers grave.

_John Crawford_

_1976-2013_

_Will be missed by everyone around him. _

_R.I.P._

_Laura Crawford_

_1978-2013_

_Will be missed forever by friends and family._

_R.I.P._

I wiped away the tears that managed to escape my eyes. Jack held my hand as we stood there, staring at the graves of my beloved parents. I was an orphan. Jack and I decided to run away, meaning we were going back to Seaford, so the cops wouldn't put me in an orphanage. I was 17 though, so its not like I would have to hide forever.

"ready to go?" Jack asked. I nodded and he picked me up bridal style, and started carrying us to my truck.

"JACK?" I girls voice sounded from behind us. We turned to see a beautiful girl with green eyes and brown hair, who sorta resembled Jack, but he had brown eyes so it was different. Still, she was gorgeous.

"Sarah?" Jack said with the same tone. He had a confused, angry, and happy expression on his face.

"Am I missing something here?" I asked, confused. Jack stared at me with a serious expression.

"Kim, this is my little sister, Sarah Brewer"

**A/N, haha I know, I'm evil. I dedicate this chapter to a girl named Sarah, who reviewed around chapter 4, asking for an OC who could be Jacks sister. If she is reading this than, here you go! Review! **


	15. Chapter 15

Kim's P.O.V.

Sister? Jack had a sister?!

"How...but...she...waaaa?" I stuttered. Jack chuckled.

"Sarah is 3 years younger than me. She was there when I was abandoned." He clarified. I nodded, showing I understood. He turned to Sarah.

"Why are you here?" He asked coldly. She looked at the ground, biting her lip.

"They left me too" she whispered. "A year ago"

Jacks facial expressions softened and he pulled his sister into a hug. She cried into his chest as I stood there awkwardly, rocking on my heels.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have let them leave you!" She wailed.

"Shh, you didn't know, it wasn't your fault" Jack soothed her. After her little moment, Jack introduced her to me.

"Sarah, this is my girlfriend Kim" He gestured to me. I gave a friendly smile and extended my hand for her to shake. She ignored it and pulled me into a hug.

"I can see why you like her Jack" Sarah smiled. "she is beautiful"

I smiled and thanked her. Jack decided that we should head back to my house and talk a bit. We hopped in the truck and sped off to my house.

* * *

"So, you have lived here by yourself for a year?" Jack asked Sarah. We were sitting at my kitchen table, asking Sarah questions. Sarah giggled.

"No, I live with my boyfriend, Mitchell" she smiled.

"Oh, is he picking you up?" Jack asked uncomfortably. She nodded and Jack smirked.

"Good, I can have a little talk with him" He chuckled darkly. He was being an overprotective brother. I slapped his arm and he turned to look at me. I shook my head at him and he shrugged.

"so, how did you guys meet?" Sarah asked. Jack and I chuckled nervously, shifting in our seats.

"Well, you see, um, IsawJackrobaguyandhekidnappedme" I said really quickly.

"come again?" Sarah asked. I took and deep breath.

"I saw Jack rob a guy and he kidnapped me. But then he saved me twice from almost being killed and I realized he was actually a really sweet, caring guy. So yeah..." I stated awkwardly. Sarah gave an unsure nod and an uneasy smile.

The awkward silence was broken when there was a knock at the door. I got up to answer it. I opened the door to reveal a tall guy, not as tall as Jack, standing there. He had 3 eyebrow piercings and a lip piercing. he had tattoos too. He looked like a biker dude.

"Um hi" I greeted.

"Is Sarah here?" he asked. I nodded and invited him in. As soon as Sarah saw him, she got up and ran to him, giving him a hug.

"Hey babe" He greeted, kissing her. They were basically making out when Jack cleared his throat, trying to get there attention.

"Who are you?" Mitchell asked, looking at Jack.

"I'm Jack, Sarah's brother" He said dangerously, making Mitchell flinch."if you hurt Sarah, or break her heart, I will hunt you down and hurt you so bad-"

"Jack!" I yelled in a warning tone.

"so um, are you going back to Seaford?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, soon" Jack replied. "are you staying?"

"yes, but we can still talk to each other on Skype or something" Sarah suggested. Jack nodded and pulled his sister into a hug. when they let go, she walked up to me and pulled me into a tight hug too.

"Take care of him" She whispered in my ear. I nodded and we pulled away, smiling at each other. We exchanged numbers and said our goodbyes, before Sarah and Mitchell left, leaving Jack and I alone.

"Hey Kimmy?" Jack asked, wrapping his arms around me, kissing my neck.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love you" Jack replied, looking in my eyes.

"I love you too Jack, and no matter what we go through, I will always, love you."I smiled. Jack bent his head down and connected our lips. I kissed back and once we pulled away I smiled again.

_How did I get so lucky?_

**A/N, So, I have a few things to say. **

**1. FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM! ITS EMYLOVA**

**2. Did you like the chapter. Review!**

**3. This was the second last chapter for this book.**

** , this is your last chance to check out my poll on my profile. Your opinion matters a lot. If you vote for me to write a multi chapter story, this might be the one I write.**

**Summary:**

**Kim Crawford has a normal life. Well, if you consider being bullied, with no friends normal. On the other hand, Jack Brewer isn't normal at all. He can do things that others can't do. He has strengths and weaknesses others don't. What happens when Kim finds out secrets about her past, that resolves to her being in great danger? They don't know eachother, but will love bring them together or will fate tear them apart?**

**or if you vote for the one-shots then I have abc one-shots I could write. Pease vote!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**2 years later**_

It was midnight, and Kim couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned beside her husband but she just couldn't get comfortable. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and felt a warm liquid trail down her leg as her eyes went wide.

"Jack!" She whisper shouted.

"Whattttt?" He groaned, not opening his eyes.

"My water just broke!" Kim yelled, worried.

"Then go to the bathroom" He mumbled, still half asleep. Kim face palmed.

"The baby's coming you dimwit! My water just broke!" Jack shot up, fully awake and sprung out of bed, throwing on a shirt and picking Kim up, running downstairs.

"we gotta get to the hospital" He panicked." Where are the car keys?"

"Jack Honey, there in your hands" Kim giggled. Jack looked down embarrassed. He grabbed his phone and dialed Sarah's number, telling her to meet them at the hospital asap. They hopped in the car and sped to the hospital.

When they arrived, a nurse spotted the couple and rushed over.

"What's wrong sir?" She asked.

"Her water just broke" Jack explained. The nurse grabbed Kims hand and lead her to the delivery room. She laid down on the bed as Sarah and Mitchell sprinted in, smiles on there faces.

"I'm going to be an auntie!" Sarah yelled happily. Jack rolled his eyes and ran over to comfort Kim.

"We are gonna have to do a C-section" They nurse explained. Kims eyes widened as she saw the doctor arrive with a needle in his hand. The freezing.

They got Kim all set up before cutting open her stomach and removing the little baby girl. They wrapped the new born in a blanket and placed her in Kim's arms. They baby had Jacks eyes.

"Her name is Sophie" Kim breathed. Jack bent down to scoop the little baby into his arms and kiss her forehead. Kim stayed in the hospital overnight and went home the next day.

Kim, Jack and their new baby girl all lived happily in Seaford, not being bothered by anybody, minding their own business, like a big happy family.

**A/N yeah, I know It was terrible. Sorry. This is the last chapter of Demons. Thank you to everyone who reviewed or favourited and stayed with me the whole time. It was fun writing this for you guys and promise I will start writing a new book soon. Please review and rate this book on a scale on 1 to 10. love y'all. Oh and remember to follow me on Instagram. My username is 'emylova'. **

**-emylova.**


	17. Survey

Hey guys, so this is a little survey to see what book I should do next. I am going to do a multi-chapter book. You can also check out the other books I've written. Click on my penname and check it out!:)

So here are the choices.

1. Blood And Fangs

Summary: When Kim Crawford finds a boy with cold, pale white skin, sitting in here bedroom one night, what does she think? Jack Brewer was sent to protect her, but they despise eachother. Somehow, opposites attract. Will He be able to protect Kim at all costs, or will others kill her first? KICK!

2. A Hint Of Hope

Summary: Kim Crawford and Jack Brewer were last seen being kidnapped by a man dressed in black. They were pulled into a white van unconscious and tied up. How will they escape from the mental man holding them hostage? Will they escape? Or will they be stuck forever in the mental mans basement, being tortured? What will Jack risk, in order to make Kim safe? KICK!

3. What Your Worth

Summary: Kim Crawford has a normal life. Well, if you consider being bullied, with no friends normal. On the other hand, Jack Brewer isn't normal at all. He can do things that others can't do. He has strengths and weaknesses others don't. What happens when Kim finds out secrets about her past, that resolves to her being in great danger? They don't know eachother, but will love bring them together or will fate tear them apart? KICK!

So those are the 3 I have written summaries for. If you have any ideas then PM me. Vote now by reviewing!

Also, Follow me on Instagram. I follow back. My username is 'emylova'. Pwease:3


	18. Results

Kim Crawford walked on stage in a beautiful yellow dress and cute black flats. She walked up to the microphone and cleared her throat.

"Hello Fanfiction readers! I'm Kim Crawford and I will be telling you the results of what story emylova will be writing next!" She exclaimed. A small man walked onto the stage and handed Kim an envelope, containing the answer that everyone was waiting for.

The crowd was on the edge of their seats, waiting for Kim to reveal the answer. A drumroll appeared from no where as Kim opened the envelope.

"The book emylova will be writing next is...Blood and Fangs!" She cheered. The crowd clapped and Kim bowed, walking off stage.

* * *

**So those are the results. Thanks to all of the people who voted! I thought it would be more interesting for Kim to tell you the results instead of me;) Blood and fangs is going to take a while to write because I am actually going to try and make it good. It will take a lot of planning and thinking but I will do it. Please check out my other stories- 'The One And Only', 'Revenge', 'KIOOO One shot', 'Missing Him' and 'Help Me'. Love y'all!**

**-emylova**


	19. Posted

A/N Hey y'all! Blood and Fangs has been posted so feel free to check it out. Thanks and remember to review it!

-emylova


	20. AN

_**Hey guys! So I have a few updates I want to tell you about.**_

_**1. I have created a new fanfic called 'Forever And Always' and Its basically just a bunch of mushy, cheesy, depressing one-shots but I promise you that it is amazing so please give it a shot. Its not doing very well and if I don't get more reviews I'll probably just delete it.**_

_**2. I thought of an amazing story idea and want to share it with you. If you think that it would be a good story to write than just review!**_

_**Title: On The Run**_

_**Summary: Kim Crawford has been on the run since she was a little girl. Why is she running? A terrorist has been trying to kill her since she was 5. Kim thinks that she can survive on her own but the FBI doesn't. That's why they sent Jack Brewer to protect the feisty blonde. But during their adventure, could love happen. Will Kim be able to finally live a normal life or will the terrorist return? R&R!**_

_**So tell me what you think!**_

_**-emylova**_

_**P.S. So my friend J and K Forever came up with something funny. Basically if you are a fan of my writing, please add into one of your chapters #imanemylovian or on instagram. Thanks emylovians!**_


	21. Chapter 21

Hello Fanfiction readers. I am happy to announce that I have created a sequel for Demons, So please read it? I also want to point out that I edited Demons,up to chapter 4 I think it is, so go back to those chapters and check them out.

Thanks so much!

-emylova


End file.
